


IAnthony: Say Something

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Ian Hecox - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, Suicide, dont hurt me, smosh - Freeform, this is sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kalel leaves Anthony for good, Anthony is heartbroken...but Ian won't let him be hurt forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> JUST BE WARNED, THERE IS A TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE A TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, AND DON'T SAY I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I DID. x

-Say something, I’m giving up on you-  
-I’ll be the one if you want me to-  
-Anywhere I would have followed you-  
-Say something, I’m giving up on you-

“Anthony?” Ian said as he watched his friend walk quickly down the hall, head hung and voice silent. “Anthony,” Ian repeated, but Anthony just ignored him as he slammed his door shut. Ian sighed and rubbed his eyes. Anthony has been acting like this ever since Kalel.  
Kalel had broken up with Anthony last week. She was the world to Anthony, and now he didn’t have her anymore. Ian thought, just maybe, he could finally tell Anthony about his feelings, but, well, that was best saved for another time.

-And I am feeling so small-  
-It was over my head-  
-I know nothing at all-

Ian stood and knocked a few times on Anthony’s door.  
“Anthony, open up, come on,” Ian said through the wood. Nothing replied. “Please.” No answer. Ian sighed again and slid against the door onto the floor. “Maybe you’re not listening,” Ian began, “but I think you need a night out or something. I don’t really know what you’re feeling right now, but if you just say something, maybe we can talk.” It was silent for a moment.  
“No,” came back Anthony’s quiet voice.

-And I will stumble and fall-  
-I’m still learning to love-  
-Just starting to crawl-

“Why not?” Ian asked. Anthony didn’t speak for a minute.  
“There’s no damn point, Ian,” Anthony told him. “Talking’s not going to fix me.” Ian rubbed his eyes.  
“You’re not broken, Anthony.”  
“Maybe I’m not, but it feels like it.” Ian stood up again.  
“Open the door.”  
“No.”  
“Anthony!” The door swished open.  
“Leave me alone!” Anthony screamed.

-Say something, I’m giving up on you-  
-I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you-  
-Anywhere I would have followed you-  
-Say something, I’m giving up on you-

Anthony pushed past Ian, knocking him to the wall. Ian heard footsteps, the front door, and then an engine.  
“Damn it,” Ian groaned. He knew Anthony was going to do something stupid, or worse. He went to see which car he took, but found that apparently Anthony left without the keys.  
After driving for what seemed a very long time, he found himself driving along a bridge.  
Then he saw Anthony on the edge.

-And I will swallow my pride-  
-You’re the one that I love-  
-And I’m saying goodbye-

“Anthony!” Ian yelled and left the car, the engine still running. Anthony turned, carefully, to face his best friend.  
“What?” he asked, harshly.  
“Get the hell off the edge! You’re going to kill yourself!” Ian stepped forward more.  
“And so what? Who cares? Who cares about me?” Ian was on the brink of losing it.  
“Damn it, Anthony, I do!” Ian yelled at him. “How are you so oblivious to that?” Anthony stood there, not moving an inch.  
“I know,” he said quietly. Ian walked towards him and held out his hand to help Anthony away from the edge.  
That’s when he fell.

-Say something, I’m giving up on you-  
-I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you-

Everything went in slow motion. Ian screamed as he watched his friend’s body fall down, down, down until it hit the rocks below. Ian ran down the stairs and to Anthony.  
There wouldn’t be any point. He was already dead.  
Ian cried, holding Anthony’s limp body in his arms, tears falling and dripping onto his lifeless face.

-Anywhere I would have followed you-  
-Say something, I’m giving up on you-

Somewhere around him, there were sirens, and people’s voices whispering and some children crying. Someone’s arms pulled at him, but Ian didn’t want to leave, move, let go.  
“No, no,” he found himself saying as he was taken further and further away. “No! Stop it!”  
“Sir, please,” the officer told him as he led him away. Ian fell to his knees.

-Say something, I’m giving up on you-

The funeral was short lived. Ian watched the casket go down into the ground unceremoniously.  
He saw the gravestone planted with the name ‘Anthony Padilla’ in the grass.  
“Say something,” he said at the grave. “Say something, damn it!” The gravestone stayed silent. Ian kneeled at the gravestone. He pat the grey stone and hung his head. “Please say something,” he pleaded one last time.  
No answer.

-Say something-

As he walked away, he wouldn’t know that somewhere, Anthony was saying something.  
He was saying sorry.


End file.
